Forum:Derek Acerbi
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is [User:italianhero15 ] Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. Derek Acerbi was born in New York and the son of a high ranking member of the italian mafia. Like his father, Derek was a mutant with the the power of Nerve manipulation. When Derek was ten years old his family was assasinated by the brotherhood of evil mutants. luckily, for Derek, the X-Men intervined before the Brotherhood could harm him. Derek would spend the next twelve years of his life attending Xavier's school. While at the school he would hone his nerve manipulation abilities and later discover that he is also capable of short bursts of Accelerated perception. ' '''upon becoming a member of the X-Men he was stationed in Los angeles, California. This was a effort to expand the reach of the X-Men and better monitor the west coast. Stationed in the new X-tower, Derek was a member of a large team of fresh faced mutants for a year. Young and inexperienced they were left totaly unprepared for a massive MRD assault on the X-tower. Most of the mutants were killed in the assault but Derek and three other mutants survived. Accompanied by his fellow survivors, Ashley Drake, Andrew White, and Yuri Agapov, Derek was forced into hiding as the MRD increased it's influence throughout the west coast. ' '''Currently Derek and his companions run a small resistance movement against the MRD. In a quest for revenge, Derek won't stop until his sense of justice is fulfilled. What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? He is a man of few words, never saying more than he has to. Derek is also calm and passive until he reaches his limit, then he reveals the pent up anger and contempt. He is very loyal to his friends and would fight to the final breath defending them. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? Was a student at Xaviers school for twelve years. Now a full fledged member of the disbanded western divsion of the X-Men Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? Adult. 23 years old Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Hero What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? ' -Nerve Manipulation' '-Accelerated Perception' If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? No children or love interests. Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? yes List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? two to three times a week. If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: '-4' Category:Not Confirmed Category:Confirmation